It's Wedding Day
by MissMaraudersMap
Summary: It's Roy and Riza's wedding day. Someone in the audience makes observations. Multiple pairings. Post-Brotherhood. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. Please be nice. I worked really hard on this. Okay, so maybe not that hard…but still! I wrote this for my friend. She's the one that actually convinced me to post this. This is for you,** Sarah Archer**! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist in no way belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Edward and Winry sit in the 3rd row. I still can't believe they got married before Roy and Riza. Ed's already gone and gotten the girl pregnant. Damn, that kid moves fast!<p>

Alphonse couldn't make it. He's off in Xing studying the country's alchemy as a royal guest of the Emperor. Ever since Ling became emperor, Al's been living in the lap of luxury. He's studying to be a medical alchemist. And, from what I hear, he's been seeing that Mei Chang girl. That's good. They'll make a cute couple.

The Elrics aren't the only ones who have found themselves a sweetheart. Fuery and Sheska, who are sitting on the end of the 3rd row, are dating. It looks like things are getting pretty serious between the two.

Havoc and Rebecca are engaged. They sit on the 4th row. And believe me when I say this, they can't keep their hands off each other, if you know what I mean.

Breda and Falman sit next to Havoc. Breda is sneakily collecting money from Ed, Havoc, Falman, Rebecca, and Olivier. Probably because he won some type of bet. Some things never change…

Falman discovered that his ex-girlfriend a few years back just passed away, leaving him with two kids he didn't even know he had. That's right, twins! They sit right next to their father as they quietly argue over a toy.

Armstrong and his sister are okay now. I don't know what kept them apart before but I'm glad to see they've made up. They sit on the 5th row. Olivier is trying (and failing) to not look annoyed and Armstrong is, of course, crying waterfalls of joy.

Next to them is Gracia and Elicia. Elicia's a teenager now. She looks like her mother but has her father's eyes. God, she's so beautiful!

The 2nd row is filled with Roy's many sisters. I counted 12. Damn.

The front row only holds Madam Christmas and Grumman. Grumman retired a few years ago and is openly shedding tears as he is the one having to give Riza away. Even Christmas can hardly stop her tears. It's hard to believe Roy-boy is finally tying the knot, huh?

Roy was made Fuhrer last year. He is the greatest fuhrer this country has ever seen and is continuously helping one person or another. He rebuilt Ishbal back to its former beauty and even set up the first Ishbalan church in Central. (I think Scar cried…) He also still continues to procrastinate on his paperwork.

Riza is Roy's personal assistant. She continues to do what she does best. And when Roy doesn't do his paperwork, well…I hope Roy is comfortable on the couch.

Roy demolished the fraternization laws. We all know why. It's painfully obvious because as soon as those laws were gone, he proposed to Riza.

I had never seen the two of them so happy. Well, except for right now. Right now, they are getting married.

Riza's eyes are shining with tears and Roy reaches up to brush them away. Riza looks gorgeous in her dress and I know Roy thinks so too. In fact, all you have to do is look in his eyes and you know that all he's thinking is, _'This is the most beautiful woman on the planet and she's all mine.'_

When the priest finally says, "You may kiss the bride," they share a passionate kiss. The room erupts with applause and Roy gently whispers in Riza's ear, "I love you." Then, he grabs her hand and they run smiling back down the aisle.

Of course, I was the only one who heard what Roy said in her ear. Any other person could only hear a thunderous applause. But me, I'm special. I had the best seat in the house. I had the honor of standing up next to my best friend on the happiest day of his life.

I mean, he probably didn't know I was there. No one can really see me actually… Because, well, I'm dead.

That's not going to stop me though. Nothing is ever going to stop me. He's practically my little brother! And he should know by now that nothing is going to stop his best buddy, Maes, from looking for him!

Everyone has followed them outside the building by now. The newly-weds are wrapped in an embrace on the front steps as they listen to the wedding bells chime.

I come up behind Roy and place my hand on his shoulder. "You did good Roy. I'm proud of you," I say to him. Then, as I turn away, I hear a quiet, "Thank you, Hughes."

I smile.

* * *

><p>Please take a little bit of your time to review. If you have any constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing skills, I'd love to hear it.<p> 


End file.
